


Horror Movies

by mandarin1820 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Poor Bilbo, Scared Bilbo, Scary Movies, Young Fíli, Young Kíli, break in, breaking in - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mandarin1820
Summary: “Leave me the fuck alone. I’m not answering anything.” Bilbo says through gritted teeth. He tried to think about who it could be. Maybe one of Fili or Kili’s friends. “I swear to God if this is Tauriel I’m-““This isn’t Tauriel.”ORBilbo is babysitting, and someone tries to break in





	Horror Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different than what I'm used to writing, so I hope it's alright.  
> I literally have two days off because I'm stuck in the middle of a polar vortex so I've got lots of free time.  
> This is my first Bagginshield fanfic so whoop!  
> This was inspired by a Harringrove fanfiction I read a while ago.  
> Sorry if there isn't enough romance in it:/

It was 8:47 at night and Bilbo was cutting green peppers.

He didn’t really understand why he bothered putting vegetables on the pizza to begin with. Know Fili and Kili they were going to pick them off anyway. But he had to make the pizza edible to him somehow.

The only reason he was cutting up vegetables on a Saturday instead of being out with Thorin or Bofur was because he was put on babysitting duty.

He rolls his eyes as he listens to the two boys argue between ‘The Ring’ and ‘When a Stranger Calls’. _Horror movies of all the movies to watch they had to go with Horror movies._

He wanted to tell them _no scary movies, you aren’t old enough for that_ , but honestly, he didn’t want to fight with them because he was just too tired for that. Every time he babysits it’s always the same: he tells them they can’t watch scary movies, they do it anyway.

Besides, Fili was 14 and Kili was 12 and they both were braver than him. The only reason he was there was because Thorin didn’t trust them alone and he could always have more money.

He wasn’t doing anything tonight anyway.

He popped the pizza in, grabbed the popcorn he had popped earlier, and then strolled into the living room. It looked as though they had settled on ‘When a Stranger Calls’ as he plopped on the couch, crossing his legs and draping a purple fleece.

“Uncle Bilbo, do you like this movie?” Kili asks as he was laying on his stomach on a blanket on the ground next to Fili.

Bilbo sighs gently and leans his elbow against the chair’s armrest to hold up his head.

“Sure Kili,” He looks carefully at the youngest brother. “But you know I don’t like horror movies.”

Kili smiles brightly.

“Yeah I know, but nothing’s going to happen. Promise.” He says and reaches for Bilbo’s popcorn. Bilbo rolls his eyes and gives it to the boys.

He begins to watch the movie, when he feels his phone vibrate. He glances at it to see Thorin had texted him.

_I should be home soon. How are the boys?_

_They’re fine. Insist on another horror movie, but they promised me that nothing would happen:)_ He replies and smiles as Fili snorts at something on the screen that he doubts was supposed to be funny.

_Haha sounds good:) see you in a bit. Love you_

_Love you too._

He begins to put his phone away, when it lights up with a call. He frowns as it reads as ‘unknown’ and declines the call.

He watches the movie, but the same unknown caller continues to call him, making him irritated. It was no doubt a salesperson or someone selling something.

After the fourth time in a row of the same caller, he goes to the kitchen to see who was freaking calling him _nonstop._

“Hello?”

“Hello,”

Bilbo hesitates. Something felt off with the voice. It sounded distorted. _It was probably just the phones connection though._

“Who are you? Why do you keep calling me?” He asks, leaning against the counter.

Who would be calling him? If the boys weren’t in the other room he would’ve automatically thought it was them, but since he could hear them arguing about how much popcorn the other ate, he knew it wasn’t them.

“Who are _you?”_ The person says in return.

“You called me first.” He frowns, irritated now. “Look, you have the wrong number, okay? Stop calling me.”

“This is Bilbo.” The person says.

It was the way they said it that made him freeze and his heart start to speed up. He sounded so sure.

So he hung up. He wasn’t dealing with some teenagers prank calls trying to mess with him. He was just going to enjoy his night with his “nephews” (they were _kind of_ his nephews, not completely) and he didn’t want to worry about stupid things like this.

He walked back into the living room again and sat down anxiously. He really wished Thorin was home. Something about him made him feel _safe._

It didn’t help that they were watching a movie about a babysitter getting stalked. He downed an entire glass of water and tried to focus on the movie.

His phone started to vibrate again. He went back in the kitchen

“What do you want?” He snappily answered. He wasn’t messing around anymore.

“You hung up before I could ask you a question.”

“Leave me the fuck alone. I’m not answering anything.” Bilbo says through gritted teeth. He tried to think about who it could be. Maybe one of Fili or Kili’s friends. “I swear to God if this is Tauriel I’m-“

“This isn’t Tauriel.”

“Then who is it?”

“Answer my question first.”

Bilbo paused, his heart hammering in his throat.

“Okay, what?”

“Do you like horror movies?”

 Bilbo was now almost completely positive it was one of Kili’s friends.

“That’s a stupid question.”

“But you didn’t answer,”

“No I don’t like them! Okay? So- so hang up or-“

“You have to like at least one,”

“No I don’t like any-“

“That sounds like something someone who’s scared would say,”

“I’m- I’m not scared I just don’t like them. And I’m in the middle of one so I’m just going to-“

 “What’s your favorite one?”

“I don’t-“

“I like When a Stranger Calls. Because it about a killer who preys on a babysitter.”

Well fuck.

Bilbo about had an aneurysm right there.

That’s just a common movie right? That’s not a personal attack to Bilbo, it’s just a coincidence…

He really needed Thorin home _now._  

The glowing red of the stove clock read 9:35.

“Why would you like that one?” His voice sounded strained, even to him.

“Do you know what happens to bad babysitters?”

“Excuse me?”

“You put the two kids in the living room to throw popcorn at each other and watch a horror movie as you sit in the kitchen talking to me.”

Wait he didn’t mention Kili and Fili. Or the popcorn. Or did he? No he didn’t. Terror gripped at his chest as he looks at open blinds.

It was so dark, he could only see his pale reflection staring wide eyed back at him.

He began running window to window closing everything so no one could look inside the house.

“How the _fuck_ did you know about- how the fuck did you-“

Now the person was laughing. Fucking laughing.

Bilbo was about crying at this point. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and his breathing was coming out way too fast.

Fili has taken notice of him as he was closing every way to look inside the house. He looked concerned and the last thing he needed was Fili and Kili knowing about this, so he nods to tell him it’s fine. Fili wasn’t stupid though and knew something was up, but he thankfully didn’t say anything.

He padded over to the front door and locked it when he heard something. Something outside was making a strange clinking noise. Like metal against concrete.

“Hey do you hear that noise?” The voice on the phone interrupted the panic attack he was having and made it worse.

“Please _please_ just leave me alone,” he whispers more to himself then to the person on the phone. Yet, the man started laughing again. It was raspy and scary to listen to.

Everything in his being his telling him to not to look out the keyhole, but _he has to make sure._ So he looks.

This wasn’t real. There’s no way this is real.

Right outside his door is a man in a white mask with a phone pressed against his ear, still listening to his nervous breathing.

He had a knife.

He screams, but covers it with his own hand. Tears were now freely flowing down his face as he runs to the living room to grab the boys.

“Are you scared now?” The voice whispers. He hangs up.

“What’s going on?” Kili whips around as Bilbo turns off the TV and grabs their wrists to haul them off the floor.

“We’ve got to leave. _Now_.”

“Woah! What’s wrong?” Fili yells as Bilbo yanks him up a little too quickly. He could honestly care less if he hurt the boys right now, as long as they’re not dead.

“Someone’s here,”

“Wha-“

“We just have to go! _Please_ Fili, I’ll tell you later.” He’s shaking violently now, obnoxiously aware of his surroundings, every sound making him jump.

He watches as Fili and Kili put on their shoes and coats, when the realizations hits him hard.

 _Can we leave? He was at the front door. How were they going to get to his car safely? What about Thorin?_ He gasps.

Thorin was going to be home any minute. What if they run into each other and Thorin gets hurt?

Bilbo’s never been this scared in his life.

“Uncle Bilbo? Who’s that?” Fili was now pointing at the back door. He whips around to see the man now at the back door holding his large knife up for them all to see. His thoughts immediately went to the door being locked.

It was, thank god.

His second thought was _police._

 _Why hadn’t he called them first?_ He didn’t know. Terror makes your brain foggy.

He doesn’t take his eyes off the man as he calls 911 and reports him. The man doesn’t move. He doesn’t seem interested in moving. He just stood there with his knife. Kili and Fili has been pushed behind him as they stared at the man in front of him.

“Boys I’m home!” Thorin’s thundering voice made everyone jump and turn to look at the hall. When Bilbo looked back, the man was gone. He started to cry again. He noticed Fili and Kili were crying too.

He blinked out of his daze and surged forward.

“Did you lock the door?!” He practically sprints past Thorin to the front door. No it wasn’t locked and he was _there._

Bilbo screamed and literally pounced on the door to lock it. The man was now pounding on the door, as he was so close, _too close_ to getting inside.

He held the heavy door down, knowing he wasn’t doing anything, but he just couldn’t let go. Thorin comes hurling down the hall to Bilbo, still holding the kids. He stops when he sees the scene.

Thorin looked like he was in shock. He didn’t seem to understand what was happening.

Finally, Bilbo heard police sirens. The pounding stopped. He looked out the window to see the man sprinting away from his house and across the street to cut through the yards just as three police cars came hurling into their driveway.

He collapsed in relief.

It’s done and they’re going to catch him and he’s safe.

Thorin was now talking to him and hugging him as the tears streamed down his face.

“What happened? Who was that?” Bilbo wanted to answer, to wipe that panicked look off his boyfriend’s face, but all he could do was cry and shake his head. He tried to talk and all that came out was a whimper.

-

The police came, and he had to talk about it and what happened and the phone number. They told him that the man ran off, but they would find him.

The first night after he stayed at his house with Thorin. He would not let anyone in that house until he was caught. He made sure everything was locked and all the blinds were closed. Thorin was checking right along with him.

It would be stupid of the man to go to his house now that it was being guarded by police, but you never know.

Then he cried again. He snuggled close to Thorin and cried. Until Thorin pulled him up to sit, his tears glistening in the lamp light.

Thorin looked worried. He wiped gently at his wet cheeks, then held them in his hands.

“What happened?”

Bilbo took a breath and started.

“I-I know you were there during the police report but,” he took a breath. “It was different than anything I’ve ever experienced before. I’ve never been that terrified in my life.”

Thorin rubbed his cheek to go on.

“That-that man called started asking me about horror movies and saying he liked When a Stranger Calls. Then he started saying things about Fili and Kili that only I would know because I was watching the movie with them. That’s when I got real scared, then I heard the noise at the door and saw, him.” He took a breath again. “I freaked and grabbed the boys, but he was at the backdoor. He just stood there until you showed up and…” Bilbo stopped because the rest was history. He didn’t feel like crying again, so he leaned his head on Thorin’s shoulder.

“Bilbo, I promise you nothing going to get you. Not while I’m around.”

“I’m just glad he went to the backdoor as you came home.” Bilbo didn’t even want to think about what could’ve happened.

Thorin plants a kiss on his forehead, then his cheek.

“It’s okay. I’m here, you’re alright.”

He phone buzzes.

Bilbo tenses up as Thorin looks at it and answers.

“Hello?... you did?... thank god… thank you officer.” Thorin was smiling.

“What is it?”

“They caught him.”

Bilbo perked up.

“How do they know?”

“He left fingerprints on our door knob as he was trying to get in. They caught the man.” Bilbo smiles and lets out a hysterical laugh and kisses Thorin hard on the lips. Thorin lets out a surprised noise in his throat.

“We need to go to the station tomorrow, but we need to sleep first.” Thorin parts from Bilbo as Bilbo leans down gently on the mattress. He will never be the same after that incident, but he didn’t want to think about it.

Thorin was here, the man was caught, and Fili and Kili were safe. He was relieved.  
As he drifted to sleep cuddled up right next to his boyfriend, his only thought was _I’m never watching another horror movie again._


End file.
